1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric connector apparatus wherein an electric connector member is mounted on a printed circuit base board.
2. Description of Background Art
As for an apparatus of this kind, there has been hitherto known a connector as shown in FIG. 1, for instance, wherein a connector member A including an insulation material connector body b having a large number of contacts a projecting downwards therefrom is positioned on a printed circuit base board e and is attached thereto through an attaching member comprising a screw c and nut d. An end portion of each of the contacts a is connected by soldering f to a printed circuit on the printed circuit base board e. The conventional apparatus is also provided with a metallic shell g covering the connector body b which is electrically connected to an earth line of the printed circuit base board e through the attaching member, that is the screw c and the nut d. Another connector member B of the male type, for instance, is detachably coupled to an upper surface of the connector member A and is prevented from coming off therefrom by a clamp arm h which projects from the connector member A through a pivot support member i. The connector member B is in engagement with an engaging groove j of a metallic shell k of the connector member B.
However, the conventional connector is inconvenient in that it takes too much time and trouble to attach the connector member to the printed circuit base board. In addition, it is not always easy to obtain a good reliable electric connection between the attaching member and the earth line of the printed circuit base board, because the electric connection is obtained by a pressure contact between the nut d and the earth line thereof.